


Forget the Old and Love the New

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance, Fingering, Foursome, Galra!Keith, M/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, dark!shiro, lots of other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance life is filled with passion and pleasure. It's filled with love. It's new and she should already forget what she used to have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gorgawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/gifts).



> Like, I'm on a roll. 
> 
> There are two fluffy ones after this. 
> 
> And I might be able to squeeze just one more thing in here. 
> 
> No seriously, I"m determined for Fem!Lance. I'm addicted. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Lance awoke to the feeling of lips kissing their way down her neck. When she opened her ocean blues, she was greeted with playful yellow eyes that nibbled on her shoulder. Lance grinned, winking at her lover before turning a bit in order to kiss him. The kiss was quick, in fact it was more like a peck on the lips as Lance moved her hands to feel the large purple ears. 

“Morning Keith.” Lance whispered, making Keith purr in content at the other’s petting. It always filled Lance with happiness seeing how cute Keith was whenever she played with the Galra’s ears. Furred hands traced over her back dipping lower just above her ass in order to trace the scars that were there. 

Lance rolled her eyes, knowing just how possessive Keith can be. “Lana...” Keith whispered, into her ear making her shiver at her real name. It was rarely used now, since everyone around her was just so damn clingy. Not wanting anything to remind her of the life she held just a few months back. 

Which included her old name. 

But, Keith liked using it from time to time. But, never in front of the others and never out loud where anyone could hear. It’s something she’s always appreciated since even though the others want to erase her past... she still clung to it. 

She still loved her family. 

Keith moved, wiggling down a bit before taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Lance laughed a bit, making Keith narrow his eyes at her and bite down at her nipple harshly. This caused her to let out a deep moan, getting a content hum from Keith before he started sucking gently on her tit. 

“Jerk.” Lance thought, before she looked around the room. It seems it was just them in the large and lavish bedroom. But, she knew they wouldn’t be alone for very long. So Lance enjoyed, the calm with Keith and close her eyes as she allowed the other to continued to suck and nippled her. Keith, was a Galra who needed to constantly do something even when sitting. 

It was just beneficial to her that she gained pleasure from it. 

Lance wondered again where the others were, but she didn’t have to wait for long. The door on the slide open and Lance watched through the thin violet sheets that surrounded the bed the shadows that came through. Ears that rested against her hand perked up a bit before lowering again making Lance want to chuckle as Keith seemed stubborn today. 

“Lance, Keith are you awake?” spoke one of the voices. Gentle and calm, making both Lance and Keith shiver at the tone. 

“Yes.” Lance lazily called out, watching one metal hand breach the curtain to pull only just a little to to see inside. The light that came through made Lance whine just a bit and Keith hissed a bit before he started liking around her breasts to comfort her. 

“Sorry, we do have the room pretty bright. Kuro, can you?” Shiro asked, over towards the other figure that was walking around the room. Lance could hear a grunt and watched in interest as Kuro went over to the light panel and turned it down. The woman sighed in relief when darkness came back to her eyes. 

Another thing that changed about her. 

She wasn’t used to bright lights anymore. 

The hand that pulled the curtains was gone and Lance watched Shiro and Kuro slowly take off their armors. But, her attention was drawn back towards Keith who started demanding her attention. Lance leaned down, kissing Keith who growled a bit. Their tongues danced together in a manner that was slow. They were tasting each other, tasking the pleasure of their hots tongues rubbing against each other like their bodies. 

Again she could feel those fingers dance over the scars in the back. But, then she felt another set of furry claws dance at the scars just above her lower regions. Dancing over the names that would forever stay on her skin to show everyone who she belonged too. 

And who she would forever belong too. 

When Lance pulled apart from the Keith, the two chuckled pressing their foreheads together. Their laughter were like chimes and bells to the other two in the room. Soon though, two much larger bodies came into the bed. 

Lance wasn’t surprised, when the almost identical males came to cage both Keith and herself in the middle. She also wasn’t surprised, when Kuro raised her leg a bit before thrusting one finger inside of her. Shiro made a grunting noise, but Kuro snorted as he thrusted into Lance hard making Lance jolt from the pleasure and harsh treatment. 

“Be careful with her.” Shiro scolded, causing Kuro to look at Shiro before he started thrusting two fingers into Lance. The girl whimpered at the slight burn of the stretch, but said nothing. Kuro was pretty much the brat of the group, not liking being told what to do at all. It almost amazed Lance that Kuro turned down the lights when Shiro asked him too. 

Shiro groaned, while Keith nuzzled Lance’s face. Shiro, lifted Keith’s own leg and like Kuro thrusted a finger inside the small Galra. Lance watched Keith’s face contort into pleasure and was about to lean forward to kiss the other again when a set of teeth stopped her. 

“AAAAHHH!!!” Lance screamed, feeling Kuro sink his teeth into her neck allowing some of the teeth to pierce her brown skin. The two males in front of her froze, but Shiro was able to recover faster and started thrusting a second finger into Keith. But, his eyes kept watch of Lance’s face seeing her features scrunch up in both pain and enjoyment. Keith though, he kept his eyes on the fingers that drove into Lance, watching the juices paint over the mechanical fingers. 

But, Kuro also knew when to comfort and Lance was able to half a few minute breather. Kuro unlatched his teeth from her shoulder and started licking up the blood that tried to escape from the wound. Lance raised her hand in order to grab onto Kuro’s arm that still thrusted two fingers inside. 

The cold metal was both wonderful and uncomfortable. Something Kuro found out early on in their relationship, making it so that he never used his human fingers inside her. Instead his human would always grasp one of her breasts harshly, squeezing it in sync with his thrusting. 

But, her attention was no longer on her pleasure. Instead, it was on Keith who cried out with his ears twitching all over as Shiro entered him. Lance whined, when she watched Shiro give soft gentle thrusts into the Galra. Lance moved her hips onto Kuro’s finger, begging the other to add more so that she may also get fucked. 

Kuro raised a brow at her before smirking. Instead, watching the scene before them with great interests as he finally inserted his third finger inside her. But, being bored with their position, the male arrange Lance so that she was leaning against Kuro’s broad chest with his Galra fingers still insider her. Giving a great view to the tow men that started picking up their pace. 

“Keith, why don’t you use your mouth of yours to help Lance.” Shiro whispered, his voice strained as he pulled back out of Keith’s hole. Watching the muscle stretch and clenched onto his shaft. As if trying to prevent the other from leaving before thrusting harshly back in making Keith moan. 

The Galra didn’t have to be told twice as he made his way to Lance. Getting help, by the powerful thrusts of Shiro who followed Keith until HIs face was right in front of her second hole. Kuro smirked, moving Lance a little more and little wider so that way Keith had a easier time as he gave tentative licks to the ring of muscle there. 

“Keith! Please!” Lance begged, sobbing at this point as Kuro slowed down his pace in such lazy thrusts that Lance was no longer feeling that burning pleasure anymore. 

“Lance...” Keith moaned, before shoving his tongue into the girl’s hole. Lance felt her eyes roll back as Keith thrusted his tongue in time with Shiro’s thrusts. All you could hear in the room was the slapping of skin and the filthy sounds of something squishing. 

When Keith started adding fingers inside, is when Lance knew that it was over. She came right there, spilling some of her juices around Kuro’s fingers and shaking all over. She clenched down on the fingers and tongue that were inside, getting groans from both the males. But, they didn’t stop, no in fact they finally sped up in their stretching. Making her oversensitive insides scream at her causing her to roll his head back and open her mouth wide in silent moans. 

It was at these times that she loses her voice completely to the pleasure. 

“Fuck..” Shiro cursed, thrusting in balls deep into Keith. 

After a few more hard thrusts, Shiro spilled himself into Keith who moaned at the hot seed splashing his inside. He came from the feeling, but he continued to fingering and licking in order to open the woman before him ever more. 

“Oh, I think she’s ready.” Kuro smirked, grabbing a hold of her left breasts painful in order to move her. Lance winced, but didn’t say anything as she was positioned to be over the other’s hips cock pressing at her cunt almost playfully. Keith whined at the side, but was taken by the ear when he tried to go behind the girl. 

“No, you’ll get your turn.” Shiro scolded, making the Galra whimper and his ears to drop. 

“Come now Shiro, Keith does deserve a treat don’t you think? Can can have her mouth Keith.” Kuro relented, making Keith scramble up on the bed. Shiro chuckled, positioning his own cock to the lose muscles that Keith had worked on. In one go the two thrusted inside of her, making her scream out in pleasure at being filled. But, her moans were soon muffled when another cock was shoved into her mouth by a frantic Galra. 

“Fuck, even with all the stretching she’s still so fucking tight.” Kuro hissed, thrusting into Lance gripping her sides painfully as he forced her up and down. Shiro grunted, loving the feeling of the tight heat around his cock and even going as far as slapping Lance’s ass as hard as he could for her to tighten even more. 

Keith was frantic in his thrusting, making Lance almost gag with how hard and fast he was going her mouth. She moved her hands to gripe the other’s thighs in order to hang on. Tears rushed down her face and her body shook, never staying still for even a moment. Kuro smirked at this as he moved his hands to start playing with her clit, pinching and pulling at the sensitive flesh making Lance scream around Keith’s cock. 

Keith howled at the vibrations and the tongue that wiggled under his cock. He came inside Lance’s mouth pulling out halfway to spray all over his face. Blue eyes stared at Keith in surprise, but she couldn’t focus for one as the cocks inside her were too much. She screamed, her muscles spasming and juices squirting out in a rush around Kuro’s cock. 

“Looks like we got her to squirt.” Kuro mocked, feeling the hot juices smother his cock insider her. But, Shiro couldn’t answer he also came inside the woman biting down on her neck, waiting for a bit before doing the same thing as Keith and painting Lance’s back. Covering the names with white thick semen. But, Shiro didn’t like that was wiped some of the cum away from the names and rubbing off the rest on her arms. 

“Kuro... Kuro.. p-p-please.” Lance begged, as Kuro continued to fuck her. 

Kuro snorted, watching as Keith started jacking himself off at the sight of Lance still getting fucked by the other. Soon even Shiro was joining in, but after two came just a few minutes before they were sensitive. Making them cum all over Lance with just a few hard strokes to their dicks. 

“I love it when she’s covered.” Kuro grunted, finally spearing into the woman and pushing his seed inside her as deep as it could go. Lance could do nothing as she sat on top of the thick cock that continued to spurt cum inside of her. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy as she felt the sticky fluids all over her body and even inside her. 

Beeeeepp.... beeeeppp..... Beep! 

“Commanders Kuro, Shiro. I see I caught you at a good time.” 

“Yes, Emperor Zarkon we just finished up.” Kuro smirked, pulling Lance off his cock to show the emperor that fluids that gushed out of the woman’s cunt. Zarkon laughed darkly through the holo-screen making Lance shiver as his eyes roamed over her body. But, his eyes went back to the two Commanders and his expression changed to anger. 

“One of the Commanders failed their mission. I need my best to fix up the mess they’ve made.” Zarkon informed, making Shiro sigh and Kuro growl. Gently, they laid Lance down with Keith already started to groom the girl while also forcing more cum into her mouth to eat. 

“How fucked?” Kuro asked. 

“They allowed all rebel scum to escape Prison - AX0098.” 

“We’ll get ready and make sure to bring back ALL of the prisoners.” Shiro informed, making Zarkon smirk before nodding his head. “See that you do. I will also let you handle the Commander’s punishment as well.. teach him what it means to fail the Galra Empire.” Zarkon spoke, before the screen vanished from the air. 

“Be safe.” Lance mumbled, making Kuro scoff as he leaned down to kiss Lance. But, he didn’t say anything about the comment as he went to kiss Keith while Shiro went down to kiss Lance. Once, Shiro finished his kiss with both Lance and Keith, the two Commanders left the bed making sure to pull the curtains tight around the bed. 

“Elite, Kilo you know what to do.” Kuro ordered, making the two Galra soldiers nod their head as they showed their weapons. At the ready to protect the pets of the two Commanders known as the Bloody Champions. The two stared at the figures on the bed, before leaving the room with matching smiles that promised a path of a blood to be spilled. 

Lance sighed, closing her eyes as they left and just relaxing as she felt Keith continued to groom her. 

In her dreams, she dreamt being back with her family and friends before.... before she was captured.


End file.
